The present invention relates to flooring assemblies, which can be used for example in mass transit vehicles, as well as other conveyances where light weight, strength, and fire and smoke resistance are needed. Composite panels with excellent strength-to-weight and flame and smoke resistance are known. However, these composite panels are generally highly insulative with respect to heat, without means for dissipating intense heat from a source within the passenger compartment.